Fire
by AuntJackie
Summary: John had a problem and Randy took care of it for him. Slash M/M sex-John & Randy!


**A/N: I am still working on "Rose's Inn" but had this idea for this story that had to get out. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one related to the WWE and this is a work of fiction!**

It was over. After the humiliation and the stares of his co-workers, it was finally over. John groaned but felt pure joy in his heart as he sat on his bed. He would never be embarrassed again by that man. No more humiliation and comments. The man was out of his life.

The door to the room slowly opened and closed. The reason the man was gone had just entered the room. His skin was tan and covered in beautiful designs and his ice blue eyes sparkled with a mixture of love and pure lust.

"Thank you for getting rid of him. I can breathe now."

John moved over to his lover and kissed him deeply.

Randy smiled and eagerly returned his kiss. "It's all over now. It's just you and me. No one else will ever question us."

He noticed John's eyes shift down and grasped his face in his hands. "You are not responsible for the actions of this moron. He was an ignorant fuck who hurt you therefore I had to hurt him. He's gone now. Trust me."

John opened his mouth to speak, but Randy shook his head and his lips pressed the words away. Randy was done talking. He was going to erase those thoughts from John's mind if it took him all night. He was going to make him scream his name when he came.

Randy cupped his face, his skin soft like silk, and said, "You are so beautiful."

John's blue eyes fluttered and a look of complete sensual abandon came onto his face. "Randy …"

Randy looked at his lips. He had to taste them. Really taste them, not just kiss them. He leaned in and placed his mouth on John's. John parted his lips and Randy licked them slowly before dipping his tongue inside and tasting him.

Randy held on to John's lips as he moved his hand slowly down to his loose fitting boxers. He felt his cock twitch at the same moment he landed on John's. He felt John throb under his hand and he continued to gently stroke him.

An animal sound erupted from John's lips and Randy pulled away with a smirk. "You like this, don't you?"

"God, yes." John's lips were swollen from his kiss. "Can't you tell?" He moved his hips to get closer to Randy's hand. Randy smiled and continued to softly run his fingers up and down John's hard length. He looked at John. "Is that what you wanted?"

John closed his eyes. "More."

Randy quickly kissed him again and suddenly pulled away. He tore off John's shirt and latched on to his nipple without moving his hand down below. He played with him, softly suckling him and biting him and making him buck.

"God, Randy, you're teasing me."

"I'm pleasuring you."

John pulled his face up. He shook his head and said, "You still have on too much clothes." He pulled off Randy's shirt and moved his hands down to slowly trace the tattoo hidden amongst the others on his bicep. The tattoo meant for only his eyes that read John.

He looked up at Randy. "I need you inside of me."

Randy smiled seductively and pushed him on the bed. "Not yet."

He moved down John's body, placing kisses on every inch. He slowly lowered his boxers down and peeled them off John's beautifully toned body. Randy gently took John's sex in his hands and kissed his head. He licked his lips and smiled, tasting the salty sweetness on his lips. He teased John with a couple more swirls of his tongue before moving his mouth as far down on him as he could go, then sucking. John surged toward him and Randy pulled back a bit. He groaned at the loss of the feeling and Randy feasted on his ability to drive John out of control. He proceeded to once again go further down John's shaft and sucking wildly.

John's fingers dug into his hair. "I'm going to cum." He tried to pull Randy's head away but Randy held on. He continued to suck even harder, hollowing his cheeks around John's throbbing erection.

John lifted his hips and gave a loud groan flooding Randy's mouth with his seed while screaming his name. His body jerked off the bed and the intense orgasm made his entire body tense. He collapsed back on the bed and Randy continued licking him clean until he stopped jerking.

John felt his heart rate slowly return to normal. "God, you almost killed me there, gorgeous."

Randy smiled and looked down at his spent partner. John's eyes were half closed but he opened them wide when he saw Randy's smile.

"I think it's your turn now. Can you please cum inside me?"

Randy looked down at his pants and said, "Can you please take these off?"

John smiled and sat up. Randy stood on the bed putting his groin area directly in front of John's face. John slowly lowered Randy's boxers and smiled when he had him fully undressed. He took Randy's length in his hand and rubbed it slowly, making Randy groan. He kissed the tip, as Randy had, smiled up at his lover. Randy bent and pushed John back into a lying down position. He slid a pillow under John's hips and slowly reached over to grab a bottle of lube off their nightstand to spread over his shaft.

Randy smiled and looked deep into John's eyes as he lined up his penis to John's tight opening.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes, please, yes."

Randy slowly pushed inside him. Despite the slick wetness, he moved slowly giving John's body time to adjust to his size.

"Faster, Randy. Just fill me."

Randy thrust into John, causing him to gasp and open his eyes wide. John moaned loudly at the sensation.

Randy started to thrust into him and John moved his hips up to meet everyone of his thrusts. John pulled Randy closer and bit him on the neck, leaving his mark. Randy groaned and kissed his deeply. He felt himself losing control and his body going rigid, the pressure building at the base of his erection and then exploding. He cried out loudly and John bit him again, harder than the first time. His climax lasted longer than any he'd ever known and they both collapsed at the same time.

Randy kissed him, savoring the softness of his lips. "Damn, we are so good."

John smiled and said, "Oh, yeah."

Randy slowly slid out of him and lay beside him. He looked over at John and kissed him gently on the head.

"I always have the greatest orgasms after we solve our problems, but damn, this was the best."

John laughed and laid his head on Randy's chest, hearing his heart beat. "I know. You should have had Vince taken out sooner."

Randy smiled and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
